Powder particles can provide a variety of functions by controlling the particle size or changing the material thereof. Moreover, powder particles have the characteristic of easy processing, and therefore the applications of powder particles are quite extensive. For instance, common goods such as paint, cosmetic, and detergent all achieve the desired effect with powder particles. Moreover, in the field of electronic products, the application of powder particles is even more extensive. Using a light-emitting diode package structure as an example, the wavelength conversion material used in the light-emitting diode package structure is powder particles.
Specifically, the fabrication method of the light-emitting diode package structure generally includes first disposing a light-emitting diode chip on a dock or a chip carrier portion, and then forming a wavelength conversion layer on the light-emitting diode chip with a method of mold glue injection on the dock. In particular, the wavelength conversion layer mainly uses a colloid material as a carrier to carry the wavelength conversion material of the powder particles so as to facilitate the glue injection step. However, in the glue injection step, the wavelength conversion material of the powder particles is subsided in the colloid material due to gravitational force, such that the wavelength conversion material has a concentration gradient distribution in a direction perpendicular to the light-emitting surface of the chip. As a result, the color temperature of the light-emitting diode package structure cannot be precisely controlled. Similarly, in other applications, the subsidence effect of the powder particles in the matrix material often causes the product to fail to meet desired specifications.